Ayase-sensei podrá enamorarse de mí?
by iYurine
Summary: Pronto un nuevo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: De regreso a Japón

-Buenos días Kotori-chan, escuche que me llamaste por el alta voz, ¿Qué necesitas?.- Dijo una peli-naranja sonriendo mientras cerraba la oficina de la nueva directora del instituto Otonokizaka.

-Buenos días Honoka-chan, supongo que sabes lo que sucedió con Fujiwara-sensei, ¿no?.

-¿Eh?, ahora que lo dices creo haber escuchado que él renunció.-Contestó Honoka llevándose un dedo a la mejilla.

-Así es Fujiwara-sensei renunció al parecer recibió una oferta de empleo muy buena, intenté convencerlo pero no logre conseguirlo, es una lástima era un buen profesor.

-En fin… Honoka-chan necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar un nuevo profesor de inglés, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ocupar el puesto de Fujiwara-sensei?.

-Mmm ¡Sí!, creo que Eli-chan podría ser la persona que estás buscando.

-¿Eli-chan?, pero ella está dando clases de Japonés en Rusia, además no recuerdo que ella supiera inglés.-Cuestiono la peli-gris.

-Fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando regreso a Rusia, sabes ella también renunció a su empleo, pero a diferencia de Fujiwara-sensei lo hizo para buscar un nuevo trabajo acá en Japón, Eli-chan planea volver y si le das el empleo definitivamente aceptará, la llamaré ahora mismo- Comentó la alegre peli-naranja sacando su celular y marcando el número de Eli.

-Honoka-chan…

 **10 minutos después**

-Hablamos luego Eli-chan…-Honoka colgó y guardo su celular.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dijo?.

-Ella aceptó Kotori-chan, me dijo que en unos días estará aquí.

-Eso es genial Honoka-chan.- Dijo Kotori abrazando a su amiga.

-Vamos a decirle a Umi-chan y Maki-chan.- Honoka tomó la mano de Kotori y fueron inmediatamente a buscar a sus amigas.

 **1 semana después**

-¡Eli-chan ya está por llegar!.- Gritó emocionada Honoka quien se encontraba en el Aeropuerto junto a sus amigas pues habían acordado esperar a Eli para acompañarla a su nuevo apartamento.

-Honoka, ¿Quieres calmarte? , las personas nos están viendo extraño.- Regaño una peli-azul a la peli-naranja.

-Pero Umi-chan, ¿Acaso no te alegra que regrese Eli-chan?.- Honoka hizo un puchero, sabes… Ella siempre me preguntaba por ti cada vez que hablábamos.- Susurro Honoka al oído de Umi .

-E-eso realmente es…¿verdad?.- Umi comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Por supuesto, Eli-chan te echa mucho de menos.

-B-bueno yo también extraño a Eli.

-Sabes Eli-chan está soltera, podrías invitarla a salir pronto no creo que ella se niegue.- Bromeó la peli-naranja.

-S-salir… e-ella y yo… s-sólo nosotras dos…¡Imposible!.-Gritó la peli-azul completamente sonrojada.

-¡Umi-chan!.-Honoka hizo señas para que se callara.

-Así que Umi-chan tendrá una cita, ¿Quién es la persona con la que saldrá Umi-chan?.-Intervino Kotori sonriendo.

-Tanto Umi como Honoka pudieron ver como un aura oscura salía de la peli-gris provocándoles un horrible escalofrío.

-Kotori no le hagas caso a Honoka, ella sólo estaba…

-¡Eli-chan!.-Honoka corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y la abrazo, la mayor sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.

-Hola chicas, ha pasado tiempo me alegra volver a verlas… ¿Dónde está Maki?.-Eli miraba por todos lados pero no vio a la pelirroja por ninguna parte.

-Ella tenía una reunión con sus padres pero nos dijo que nos alcanzaría luego.-Contestó Umi.

-Ohh ya veo, bueno… ¿No vamos?.- Dijo la rubia.

-Sí, vámonos en el camino podríamos pasar a algún restaurante a comer algo, estoy realmente hambrienta.-Dijo Honoka.

-¡Honoka!, pero si hace poco almorzaste.

-Mou Umi-chan… Eli-chan ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen?.

-Me parece buena idea, yo también tengo hambre. Contestó Eli

-¡A que sí!, ya viste Umi-chan ahora si podremos ir ¿no?.

-Tú que dices Kotori, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer Ramen?.

-Sí quiero Umi-chan.-Respondió la peli-gris.

-Somos 3 contra 1, así que… ¡Nos vamos a comer Ramen!.-Finalizó Honoka corriendo rápidamente hacía la salida del Aeropuerto.

 **1 hora después**

-Así las chicas llegaron al apartamento de Eli donde se encontraba Maki esperándolas en la entrada, una vez dentro las chicas ayudaron a Eli con su equipaje, luego de eso la mayor comenzó a contarles a sus amigas sobre sus experiencias vividas durante su estadía en Rusia, entre risas y burlas pasaron rápido las horas y al percatarse de lo tarde que era, las chicas se despidieron de Eli para ir a sus respectivas casas.

-Nos vemos el Lunes Eli-chan-Dijeron sus amigas.

-Hasta luego chicas.

 **Lunes 7:00am**

-El sonido de una melodía comenzó a sonar por la habitación de cierta chica de ojos azules, al escucharla la rubia hizo el intento de apagar la alarma de su celular pero falló y en su lugar su celular cayó al piso tras esto Eli abrió los ojos, se quitó las sabanas de encima y dio comienzo a un nuevo día, su primer día como profesora de inglés en el instituto donde se graduaron ella y sus amigas, apagó su celular y se fue bañar. Al salir se puso su ropa, una hermosa blusa blanca manga larga, unos pantalones negros, unos tacones y bolso del mismo color, se dejó el cabello suelto y antes de irse se miró al espejo y sonrió.

-Como el apartamento de Eli estaba muy cerca del instituto Otonokizaka, la rubia optó por irse caminando hasta el instituto y al llegar pudo divisar a Maki en el pasillo discutiendo con lo que parecía ser una ¿niña de primaria?.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos enana.-Regaño la pelirroja a la chica de baja estatura.

-Ni-nico no estaba corriendo.-Respondió nerviosa Nico.

-¿Cómo qué no?, te estuve viendo desde que entraste al instituto y te vi correr de un lado a otro sin parar.-Dijo Maki molesta.

-Me estuviste viendo todo ese tiempo y hasta ahora vienes a llamarme la atención.-Dejó escapar una pequeña risa Nico.

-¡No! yo no te estaba mirando es sólo que…

-Tranquila Nishikino-sensei.- Dijo la peli-negra sin dejar que Maki terminase de hablar, ya sé que es difícil despegar la mirada de la gran Nico, observar la tremenda belleza de Nico es un deleite para los ojos no la culpo.- Finalizó la chica de ojos rubí.

-Q-Qué cosas dices que enana.-Maki se sonrojo y aparto rápidamente la mirada de la peli-negra.

\- El timbre ha sonado, ve a clases y si te vuelvo a ver corriendo por los pasillos, te castigaré.

-Como usted diga Nishikino-sensei~

-Oye ¡Maki!.

-Ahh….-Maki se asustó.

-Q-qué te pasa Eli, ¡no aparezcas así tan de repente!.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?, no sabía que tenías esos gustos... ¿Acaso quieres que te arresten?.-Comentó Eli muy molesta.

-¿Arrestarme?, ¿de qué estás hablando?.-Preguntó Maki confundida.

-Maki no voy a permitir que te aproveches de esa niña.

-¿Cuál niña?.

-Eli, deja las drogas.-Maki comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga.

-Te vi hablando con esa niña de primaria y te comportabas de manera extraña.

-Espera... ¿Estás hablando de Nico-chan?.

-¡¿Sabes quién es?!, eres de lo peor…

-Eli…

-Llamaré a la policía.-Eli sacó su celular.

-¡Eli!, ¡Nico es una estudiante de preparatoria!

-¿Eh?.

-¡¿Acaso no viste su uniforme?!

-C-claro que lo vi, ella tenía un lazo… Verde.-Recordó Eli.

-Aján…-Dijo la pelirroja molesta cruzando los brazos.

-D-de cualquier manera, no veo conveniente que tengas una relación con una de tus estudiantes.

-Y-yo no tengo nada con ella, solamente estaba llamándole la atención porque estaba corriendo por los pasillos.

-Pero tú…

-Pero nada, todo fue un mal entendido.

-¿Ella no te gusta?

-N-no.

-¿Estas segura?

…

-S-sí.

-Dudaste…

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!.-Gritó Maki.

-V-vale, lo siento.

-Vámonos, las clases ya han comenzado.

-Sí, nos vemos luego.

* * *

Love Live ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este es mi primer Fanfic c: bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, trataré de mejorar un poco más conforme vayan pasando lo capítulos, dejen sus reviews y si veo que tiene buena aceptación entonces me pondré a trabajar con el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Encuentro inesperado, parte 1.

* * *

 **Antes de empezar aclararé unas cosas:**

 **1-No recuerdo haber dicho que todas se hayan graduado ^^u pero es cierto que hay algunos papeles de los personajes que en el primer capítulo no se aclararon pero eso se supone que se sabría conforme pasen los capítulos, pero bueno hasta el momento se sabe que Kotori es la directora, Umi es profesora (véase el summary), Maki es profesora, Nico es estudiante, Eli es profesora, y Nozomi por obvias razones es estudiante, pero es cierto que no saben qué papel tienen Honoka, Rin y Hanayo (eso se daría a entender en los próximos capítulos) pero no importa porque haré spoiler xD Honoka es profesora, en cuanto a Hanayo y Rin son estudiantes de primer año de preparatoria. Ahora lo que les queda por saber es de qué son profesoras, Es obvio que Maki sería profesora de Música :'v pero las demás? siéntanse libres de adivinar.**

 **2- Sucede lo mismo con las edades de las profesoras, esto lo iba a mencionar luego pero mejor se los digo ya.**

 **Eli: 26 años**

 **Umi, Honoka y Kotori: 25 años**

 **Maki: 24 años**

 **Bueno creo que no olvide nada más (? Ojalá me hayan entendido c': sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Lunes 7:00am**

El sonido de la alarma despertó a cierta pelimorada que dormía plácidamente, esta dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y la apagó. Luego de eso lentamente se quitó la frazada que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hacía su rostro y suavemente frotó sus ojos.

-Hoy es el primer día de clases…-Dijo Nozomi mientras estiraba los brazos-Espero que hoy sea un gran día~

Después de unos minutos en los que la joven estuvo estirándose, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Sólo 10 minutos necesitó. Al salir buscó su uniforme, se vistió y arregló para posteriormente irse a desayunar algo ligero.

La sacerdotisa salió de su apartamento y como de costumbre pasó a recoger a su amiga, al llegar al hogar de la pelinegra tocó la puerta y espero a que Nico le abriera.

-Niccochi espero que ya estés lista...-Dijo Nozomi- Pero se detuvo al notar que no fue Nico quien abrió la puerta sino su pequeña hermana Cocoro.

-Buenos días Cocoro-san, ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermana?.-Preguntó cortésmente la mayor.

-Onee-san salió de casa muy temprano.-Respondió la niña.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sabes adónde se fue tu hermana, Cocoro-san?

-No lo sé Nozomi-san, Onee-san no nos dijo adónde iría.-Cocoro comenzó a preocuparse por su hermana.-Ella se fue mientras aún dormíamos.

-Ya veo…-Nozomi sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a su amiga.- Cocoro por su parte sólo observaba a la mayor.

El celular de Nico sonó-la pelinegra lo tomó y vio en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje de la pelimorada.-Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Para: Yazawa Nico**

 _Niccochi~ vine a buscarte para que fuéramos juntas al instituto pero tu hermanita me dijo que no estabas, ¿dónde te metiste?. Podría ser que tú… ¿Estás con Nishikino-sensei?. Espero no interrumpir nada. 7u7_

La chica de baja estatura se sonrojo y rápidamente le contestó a Nozomi.

 **De: Yazawa Nico**

 **Para: El monstruo pechugón (Nozomi)**

 _¡¿Q-Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué tendría que estar con esa idiota sensei?!_ _-.-_ _Estoy en el instituto, mi alarma sonó 30 minutos tarde y tuve que apresurarme para llegar a tiempo pero cuando llegue y mire el reloj, me di cuenta de que en realidad me desperté 30 minutos antes. ._."_

Nozomi leyó el mensaje y le dijo a la pequeña niña que no tenía que preocuparse más, pues su hermana le dijo que estaba que estaba en el instituto.-Cocoro se sintió más tranquila y agradeció a la mayor con una reverencia. La pelimorada se despidió de la pequeña niña no sin antes contestarle el mensaje a Nico.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Para: Niccochi**

 _Ohh con que eso sucedió_ _, pero Niccochi mira el lado bueno de todo esto, llegaste temprano a clases. Y si tienes suerte podrías encontrarte con Sensei, en fin... Ya casi estoy por llegar_

 **De: Yazawa Nico**

 **Para: El monstruo pechugón (Nozomi)**

 _Ugh, te destesto. -.-_

 _Nozomi miró por última vez su celular y continuó caminando hacia su destino._

 **[…]**

 **10 minutos después**

La pelinegra se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, por lo que había pasado olvidó revisar la lista donde se enteraría a que clase pertenecería este año así que al recordarlo inmediatamente apresuró el paso.

 **PVO NICO**

-¡Oye tú!.- Escuché a alguien gritar.-Voltee la cabeza creyendo que era a mí a quien llamaban y miré hacia varios lugares para asegurarme de que no estaba equivocada.- Efectivamente no lo estaba.- La persona que me habló fue Nishikino-sensei.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos enana?.- Me regaño la idiota sensei.

-Ni-Nico no estaba corriendo.-Respondí- me sentí un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo qué no?, te estuve viendo desde que entraste al instituto y te vi corre de un lado a otro sin parar.-Replicó Sensei.

Me estuviste viendo todo ese tiempo y hasta ahora vienes a llamarme la atención.- Dije mientras una pequeña risa escapaba de mis labios.- Ella exageró un poco con lo que dijo. Sólo corrí cuando llegue al instituto y lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace poco no necesariamente era lo mismo pero no eso no importa, ella dijo que me estaba mirando… Todo este tiempo lo estuvo haciendo.

-¡No!, yo no te estaba mirando es sólo que…

-Tranquila Nishikino-sensei.-Interrumpí a la profesora.-Ya sé que es difícil despegar la mirada de la gran Nico, observar la tremenda belleza de Nico es un deleite para los ojos, no la culpo.

-¡¿Q-Qué cosas dices enana?!.-Maki-sensei aparto la mirada de mí pero antes de hacerlo pude percatarme se había ruborizado ante mi comentario, eso de cierta manera me parecía adorable.[ _E-Espera… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!]_

-El timbre ha sonado, ve a clases y si te vuelvo a ver corriendo por los pasillos, te castigaré.

-Como usted diga Nishikino-sensei~- le respondí y me retiré de aquel lugar.

Continúe con la búsqueda de aquella lista hasta que finalmente la encontré. Comencé a buscar mi nombre en los grupos de tercero, después de unos cuantos segundos pude verlo y nuevamente volví a revisar la lista, pero esta vez lo hacía con más detenimiento y allí estaba su nombre…-Dejé escapar un suspiro y sonreí, este año también estaría junto a Nozomi.

 **FIN POV NICO**

 **[...]**

Después de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, la pelinegra llegó al salón de clases, pero para su mala suerte había llegado tarde a su primera clase.

Nico asomó un poco su cabeza por la pequeña ventana de la puerta del salón. Miro a su sensei quien estaba borrando el pizarrón y rápidamente se agachó. Abrió un poco la puerta y se dio cuenta que no estaba cerrada así que esperaría a que su profesora se distrajera para poder entrar. Implorando que sus compañeras no la delatasen si la llegaran a ver.

La pelinegra volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, esta vez su profesora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro. Miró a sus compañeras pero por ninguna parte divisó a la pelimorada, pero si notó que una alumna que estaba sentada en los asientos cercanos a la puerta la vio. Nico hizo unas señas tratando de hacerla entender que no llamara a la sensei. Luego de eso le pidió que la esperara y se volvió agachar. La chica de ojos rubí sacó de su bolso un pequeño cuaderno y rápidamente escribió algo. Se levantó y miró a la chica de cabello azulado que aún observaba la puerta y puso el cuaderno en la ventana.

La compañera de Nico intentaba leer lo que decía en la libreta pero la pelinegra escribió tan rápido aquel texto que le fue difícil adivinar lo que decía. Al cabo de unos segundos entendió el mensaje _. ¡Ayúdame a entrar! Distrae a la sensei, por favor-Leyó la chica-_ La joven buscó una hoja de papel. Anotó algo y luego dobló el papel.

La joven pasó el pedazo de papel a su compañera de atrás, le dijo que lo abriera y que cuando terminara de hacerlo se lo pasara a la persona que tenía detrás, aclarándole que esto debía repetirse con sus demás compañeras hasta llegar a la última estudiante que se encontraba al otro lado del salón. En la nota decía lo siguiente:

 _Yazawa-san está afuera del salón, voy a distraer a Matsumoto-sensei para que ella pueda entrar, te pido que por favor si la ves no le digas nada a sensei_.

El pequeño pedazo de papel pasó de estudiante en estudiante hasta que finalmente llegó hasta la última alumna.

[ _Bueno ahora es mi turno…]-_ Matsumoto-sensei, no entiendo este ejercicio _…-_ Dijo la peliazul acercándose a su profesora.

Nico, quién miró todo desde la ventana. Al ver a su compañera ir hacia su sensei encontró la oportunidad que estaba buscando así que abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entro a hurtadillas a la clase.

-¿Entendiste?- Preguntó la sensei-Después de unos minutos en los que se dedicó a explicar a su estudiante aquel ejercicio-La alumna sólo se limitó a mirar a unas de sus amigas quien movió su cabeza haciéndole entender de que la pelinegra aún no estaba a salvo.

-Sensei, por favor explíquelo de nuevo-Respondió la chica de inmediato.

La gran Nico estaba por llegar a su asiento o lo habría hecho de no ser porque su celular comenzó a sonar…

-¡Mierda!-Susurro Nico, apagó su celular y se escondió al lado del escritorio de unas de sus compañeras.

-¿De quién era el celular que sonó?-Preguntó la profesora-Pero nadie respondió.

La sensei trato de levantarse de su silla pero la peliazul la detuvo.-Sensei déjelo pasar, no volverá a suceder-Dijo la joven sonriendo

Nozomi entró al salón y cerró la puerta-Buenos días-Dijo la pelimorada-Lamento la demora-Hizo una reverencia.

-Toujou-san, ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?!-Regaño la pelirroja a Nozomi.

-Matsumoto-sensei, llegue tarde porque estaba ayudando a Ayase-sensei-Habló la sacerdotisa-Quien pudo notar que su amiga se escondía detrás de un pupitre. _[¿Por qué Niccochi se esconde?_ ]

-¡¿Ayase-san?!-Dijo la sensei con cierta emoción.

-¿Eh?... -la pelimorada se descolocó ante la reacción de su profesora-Así es, ella me pidió que le entregara esto-Nozomi se acercó a su profesora y le entrego una nota.

 _A quien sea que este leyendo esto, por favor no sancione a la estudiante Toujou Nozomi, ella se demoró en llegar a su clase debido a que estaba ayudándome con un material que estaba preparando para mi clase. Si hay alguna consecuencia yo tomaré la responsabilidad de todo. Espero que pueda comprenderlo, siento las molestias que pude ocasionar._

 _Atte: Ayase Eli_

Mientras la profesora leía aquella nota, Nico apresuró el paso hacia su asiento. Logró sentarse y soltó una risa triunfante.

-Está bien, Toujou-san, por favor tome asiento-Dijo la sensei

Nozomi se dirigió al asiento que estaba al lado de su amiga. La profesora siguió con la mirada a la pelimorada y se percató que cierta chica con coletas estaba sentada en un asiento donde antes juraba que no había nadie.

-¡Yazawa-san!, ¡¿Cuándo entro usted?!- Exclamó la pelirroja

-¿Eh?, Sensei… Nico siempre estuvo aquí.-Respondió Nico y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Eso es verdad, Matsumoto-sensei-Habló la peliazul que ayudó anteriormente a su compañera.

La profesora miró a sus estudiantes quienes asintieron ante las palabras de la joven-Bueno supongo que me habré equivocado-

-Niccochi, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clases si estabas aquí desde muy temprano?-Preguntó la pelimorada a su amiga.

-Cuando llegué al instituto y me di cuenta de lo temprano que era, me puse a dar vueltas por los pasillos luego recordé que tenía que hacer algo así que me apresure. Ya estaban por iniciar las clases pero me encontré con esa idiota sensei.

-Y, ¿Te dijo algo?-Nozomi sonrió.

-Puedo asegurarte que no dijo nada de lo que está pasando por tu pervertida mente en este preciso momento-Nico hizo una pausa- Me regaño por correr en los pasillos.

-Mou… ¿Sólo eso?- Dijo la pelimorada algo desilusionada

-¡¿Q-Qué esperabas?!-Nico comenzaba a irritarse.

-Talvez… Una confesión-Bromeó Nozomi

-¡Detente!, Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde estabas?. ¡Necesitaba tu ayuda para poder entrar a la clase pero no estabas!-Exclamó la chica de baja estatura.

-Lo siento, pero recuerda quién distrajo a sensei antes de que te atraparán-Replicó Nozomi-Si yo no hubiese llegado tendrías un buen castigo por parte de Matsumoto-sensei.

-Sí, sí ahora cuéntame dónde estabas, escuche que estabas con una tal Ayase-sensei. ¿Quién es ella?.

-Bueno verás, llegué al salón pero no te vi. Así que fui a buscarte y en el camino me encontré con Ayase-sensei.

La pelimorada comenzó a contarle a Nico como se encontró con la rubia.

 _Flashback_

Nozomi llegó al instituto luego de hacer una parada en el santuario, camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba la lista que le haría saber a qué grupo pertenecería en este nuevo curso. La pelimorada observó una gran cantidad de estudiantes que se encontraban en ese lugar y se adentró hacia aquel sitio aunque le fue difícil avanzar entre la multitud pudo llegar a su objetivo. Revisó la lista y encontró su nombre, junto con el de su amiga-Ara, Niccochi, parece que estaremos juntas este año también~-Nozomi sonrió y se retiró del lugar.

La pelimorada continúo su trayecto, esta vez hacia su clase. Al llegar no vio por ninguna parte a Nico por lo que salió a buscar a su amiga. Buscó en la azotea, en la sala del consejo estudiantil incluso fue al salón de Música creyendo que podría estar con cierta pelirroja pero tampoco estaba allí. Así que siguió con su búsqueda hasta encontrarse con cierta rubia.

Allí estaba Eli… A unos cuantos metros de la pelimorada. Apoyada en la pared de uno de los salones. La rusa estaba ordenando unos papeles de su carpeta, parecía algo angustiada-Nozomi la miró y se acercó a la mayor-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó cortésmente.

-[ _Ya es la quinta vez que escucho lo mismo]_ -Pensó Eli-No, estoy bien… Gracias-Contestó la rubia sin despegar su vista del fólder-Estaba cansada de repetir las mismas palabras.

-¿Estás segura?-Volvió a preguntar Nozomi.

-Sí, gracias-Eli levantó la mirada hacia la joven y al verla dejó caer su carpeta.

Eli se agachó para recoger las hojas que se habían dispersado por el suelo y Nozomi repitió lo mismo-Aquí tienes…-Dijo la joven entregándole algunos de sus papeles. Luego ambas se levantaron.

-Gracias… emm…

-Nozomi, mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi… Mucho gusto-La pelimorada hizo una reverencia y le sonrió dulcemente a la mayor.

-Ahh ya veo… -Eli la miraba fijamente y pensó que aquella chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa-Mucho gusto Toujou-san, mi nombre es Ayase Eli-La rubia le sonrió a la sacerdotisa.

-Por favor, sólo llámeme Nozomi…-Pidió la menor.

-Está bien, Nozomi…-La rusa volvió a sonreírle a la pelimorada.

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué la trae por acá, Ayase-san?.

-Bueno verás, soy la nueva profesora de Inglés-Respondió Eli-Ocuparé el puesto que le pertenecía a Fujiwara-san.

-¿Sucedió algo con Fujiwara-sensei?

-Él renunció-Dijo Eli mientras miraba a los estudiantes deambulando por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer recibió una tentadora oferta de empleo.

-Ya veo…

-Sí, Kotori intentó convencerlo pero fue inevitable…

-¿Conoce usted a la directora?

-Sí… Somos amigas, ella, Umi, Honoka y Maki.

-Ohh así que también conoce a Sonoda-sensei, Kousaka-sensei y Nishikino-sensei-Dijo Nozomi algo sorprendida.

-¿Las conoces?-Preguntó la rubia

-Sólo a Nishikino-sensei y a Kousaka-sensei pero resulta casi imposible no saber de ellas. Sonoda-sensei es muy popular entre las estudiantes.-Rio Nozomi.

-Umi sigue siendo popular eh… Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian-Dijo Eli con cierto aire afligido- La pelimorada pudo notarlo al instante.

-¿Ayase-sensei?-Susurro Nozomi- La pelimorada se sintió algo abatida pues la rusa se mantuvo en silencio.

La rubia desvió la mirada de la joven y al darse cuenta de que no veía estudiantes miró su reloj.

-woah… ¡Qué tarde es!-Exclamó la rubia.

-¡Tiene razón!-Nozomi también miró su reloj-¡Mastsumoto-sensei me va a castigar!

-¿Matsumoto-sensei?

-Es mi profesora de Matemáticas-Respondió la pelimorada.

-No te preocupes…-Dijo la rubia-Eli sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso, escribió algo y luego le entrego la pequeña nota a Nozomi-Toma creo que con esto es suficiente, cuando llegues a tu clase entrégale esto a tu profesora.

-Está bien, gracias Ayase-sensei-Nozomi se despidió de la mayor y se fue a clases.

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _-_ Y bueno es por eso que vine tarde…

¿De dónde conoce Ayase-sensei a esa idiota de Nishikino?-Susurro Nico

-¿Niccochi?, disculpa no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?-La pelimorada se había distraído tratando de escribir las respuestas a los ejercicios que estaban en la pizarra.

-N-nada.-Respondió la pelinegra llevando su vista hacia el libro que tenía abierto- Será mejor que pongamos un poco de atención.

-¿Desde cuándo Niccochi se preocupa por prestar atención a clase?

-C-cállate.

El timbre del descanso sonó, las aulas comenzaban a vaciarse y los pasillos a llenarse. Maki salió del salón de Música con dirección a la clase de Inglés pero en el camino se encontró a Eli esta también buscaba a la pelirroja.

-Justo iba a ir al Salón de Música-Dijo Eli-¿Dónde están las demás?

-Umi y Honoka ya deben de estar en la oficina de Kotori-Respondió Maki-Esperando a que la rubia llegará su lado.

-Bueno entonces vámonos-La rusa llegó al lado de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primera clase?-Preguntó la pelirroja reanudando su caminar.

-Bueno parece que a mis nuevas estudiantes les alegró demasiado la noticia de que yo sería su nueva profesora, no paraban de preguntarme cosas-Respondió Eli avergonzada.

-Cómo era de esperarse de Ayase-sensei-Maki se rio-Ahora todas son tus admiradoras.

-Estoy segura que a ti también te pasa lo mismo.

-No voy a mentirte, me pasa lo mismo desde que trabajo aquí-Maki comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Ah sí?, Entonces tienes muchas fans eh…-Bromeó Eli

-N-No

-Supongo que la joven que regañaste hace rato también es una de ellas.

-No… Yazawa-san no es así.

-¿Yazawa-san?, ¿Ahora la llamas por su apellido?.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno esta mañana la llamaste Nico-chan…

-¡¿L-lo hice?!-Maki se sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, ¿De dónde la conoces?. ¿Fue tu estudiante el año pasado?

-Sí

-Ya veo… Hablando del diablo, allí está…-Eli señalo a Nico quien se encontraba caminando al lado de Nozomi.

-Ella conoce a Nozomi…

-¿Eh? –Dijo Maki descolocada y detuvo su caminar para luego mirar a la rubia-¿Cómo conoces a Nozomi?

Eli le narro a su amiga lo que sucedió después de que se despidieran. La rubia fue a la oficina de la directora a recoger un material para su clase que le había pedido a Honoka que se lo imprimiera y dejará al cuidado de la peli-gris. Lo revisó y notó que estaba todo completamente desordenado al preguntarle a Kotori porque estaba así ella respondió que la pelinaranja se lo dejó de esa manera en su escritorio, así que se fue a ordenarlo y mientras lo hacia Nozomi llegó y la "ayudó".

-¿Sólo eso sucedió?-Maki arqueo una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¿Debió ocurrir algo más?-Preguntó Eli

-Nada…-Respondió la pelirroja

-Y…-Dijo la rubia

-¿Y?

-¿Tú cómo conociste a Nozomi?

-Es amiga de Ni… Yazawa-san y compañera de clase.

-Ohh ya veo, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad, nada más.-Dijo Eli mientras miraba a la pelimorada-Tanto la rubia como su amiga caminaban detrás de ellas pero a una distancia medianamente prudente para no ser escuchadas por las jóvenes-Si quieres no me digas nada.

-Su nombre es Toujou Nozomi tiene 17 años y se trasladó a este instituto el año pasado. Cursa el tercer año de preparatoria y es la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

-Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte…

-¿Sabes algo más?

-Sí, conozco un par de cosas pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas viniendo de ella en su debido momento en lugar de escucharlo de una profesora.

-Como si nos encontrásemos de nuevo…

-Pueden volverse a encontrar, acabas de volver a verla en este pasillo. Quizás tengas que impartir clases a su curso y nuevamente la veras.

-Probablemente…-Dijo Eli.

Finalmente las chicas llegaron a la oficina de Kotori. Las amigas de Eli normalmente se reunían allí durante los descansos pues era un lugar donde podrían estar solas sin ser molestadas y rara vez solían ir a la sala de profesores. Permanecieron en ese lugar platicando de todo tipo de cosas pero principalmente hacían bromas hacia Eli por cómo estaba pasando su primer día de trabajo. El descanso termino y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

 **[…]**

El día acabó y no había mucho por destacar a excepción que el número de admiradoras de Maki, Eli y Umi creció en gran cantidad. El instituto estaba casi vacio y allá afuera en la entrada se encontraban unas profesoras esperando a cierta rubia que aún no llegaba por alguna razón.

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto Eli? –Pregunto Maki a sus amigas

-No tengo idea, pero creo que iré a buscarla-Respondió Umi

-Nishikino-sensei~-Escucharon las chicas -La pelirroja vio como Nozomi y Nico se acercaban a ellas-¿Por qué están aún aquí?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Niccochi…-Nozomi golpeó el brazo de su amiga con su codo.

-Estamos esperando a Ayase-san-Contestó Umi ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a las estudiantes.

-¿La han visto?-Preguntó Maki

-Mmm no…-Respondió Nozomi-Pero me ofrezco a buscarla-Guiño un ojo la pelimorada

-No se preocupen, iré a buscarla yo-Dijo Umi- Su rostro se volvió serio.

-Umi-chan-Intervino Kotori y tomó el brazo de la peliazul- Deja que ella vaya a buscarla.

-Sí, Umi-chan déjala ir-Honoka secundó a la peligris.

-Me da igual quien vaya, mientras traigan a Eli-Habló Maki

-B-Bueno, adelante ve a buscarla- Dijo Umi

-Vale, Nishikino-sensei por favor cuide de mi amiga mientras no estoy-Pidió amablemente Nozomi.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¡P-puedo cuidarme por mi misma!- Exclamó Nico.

Nozomi se alejó y volvió a entrar al instituto. Camino por los pasillos y miraba por varios sitios pero no había señal de la rubia. La pelimorada recordó que en uno de los descanso vio a la sensei entrar en uno de los salones del segundo piso por lo que se dirigió hacia aquel salón. Al llegar abrió la puerta y vio a Eli sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro, la joven la contempló por varios minutos. La rubia estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nozomi.

La joven sacerdotisa avanzo silenciosamente hasta donde se encontraba la rubia. Estando ya a su lado, le habló- Debe ser muy interesante lo que está leyendo, Sensei~

-¡Nozomi!-Dijo la rusa sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarla, Nishikino-sensei y las demás la están esperando allá afuera

-¡Oh vaya!, dije que sólo iba a leer una página más de este libro y continúe sin parar.- Eli cerró su libro y lo guardó en su bolso.

-Sensei, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?-Preguntó Nozomi mientras veía como Eli recogía sus demás cosas y las guardaba.

-Estuvo bien, fui bien recibida por las estudiantes y profesores. Gracias por preguntar-Eli le sonrió a la pelimorada- ¿Y tú?

-Imagino que consiguió un montón de admiradoras…-La sacerdotisa acercó un poco su rostro al de la rubia

-No, para nada-Eli rio

-Yo creo que sí, después de todo Ayase-sensei es muy atractiva- Nozomi continuaba acortando la distancia.

-N-No lo creo-La rubia comenzaba a sonrojarse-Aunque la pelimorada había dejado de moverse sus rostros estaban muy cerca. [¡ _¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!]._

-Para mí eres hermosa…-Susurro Nozomi mirando fijamente el rostro de la rusa-Y me lo pareces aún más cuando te sonrojas, Sensei-Continuó la menor.

Eli no dijo ni sola palabra, sólo se limitó a mirar el rostro de Nozomi. Se había perdido por completo en esa mirada esmeralda…

La pelimorada pasó de mirar el rostro de la rubia a centrarse en sus labios-[ _Quiero besarla…_ ]- Y lentamente fue aproximándose a los labios de Eli.

-Ayase-sensei…

* * *

Love Live ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

¿Nozomi besó a Eli?, ¿Ustedes que creen?... Agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, sugerencias y a los que pidieron que continuará la historia. Continuaré con ella, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nada nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Encuentro inesperado, parte 2.

HANAYO POV

-Pueden retirarse, nos veremos el miércoles-Dijo Uchida-sensei- Mis compañeras comenzaban a salir del salón. Miré a Rin-chan que estaba sentada al lado mío. Ella estaba registrando su mochila-Rin-chan, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté a mi amiga.

-Kayo-chin no encuentro mi celular- Rin sacó todos los objetos que tenía en su bolso y volvió a rebuscar- Te ayudaré- le dije- Y comencé a buscar entre sus cosas.

-Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san por favor salgan del salón-Habló Uchida-sensei- Nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

-S-Sensei, podría darnos unos minutos. Mi amiga perdió algo y tratamos de buscarlo.

-¿Qué ha perdido?

-¡Mi celular!- Respondió Rin-El profesor nos miró seriamente.

-Señoritas, tengo una reunión muy importante a la que debo llegar temprano, por favor salgan del salón para que pueda cerrar la puerta.

-Uchida-sensei…-Habló mi amiga-Nosotras cerraremos por usted nya.

-No…-Dijo sensei cruzándose de brazos.

-Sensei, por favor…-Dijimos al unísono- Lanzándole una mirada suplicante.

Uchida-sensei miró su reloj y luego a nosotras- Está bien, cierren ustedes. Creo que la sala de profesores ya está cerrada así que denle la llave al conserje.

-¡SÍ!, sensei-Dijo Rin-chan-El profesor se acercó a nosotras para entregarnos la llave y luego se retiró del salón.

Continuamos buscando el celular entre las cosas que se encontraban en el escritorio de Rin-chan al no encontrarlo proseguimos a buscarlo por todo el salón. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y no habíamos conseguido nada-Rin-chan, ¿Estás segura de que tu celular estaba en tu mochila?, no sé… Probablemente lo dejaste en otro salón-Comencé a guardar mis cosas-Quizás está en el salón de Música.

-Kayo-chin…-Mi amiga se detuvo a pensar unos segundos-Talvez lo deje allí nya- Rin recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Crees que Nishikino-sensei aún esté en el salón?

Mire mi reloj y fui hacia la puerta-No, creo que ya se ha ido pero no te preocupes Rin-chan, mañana vendremos temprano a clases e iremos al salón de Nishikino-sensei.

-¡Vale!

Cerré la puerta del salón y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que ahora se encontraba completamente vacío, antes de irnos debíamos buscar al conserje pero no lo encontramos en el primer piso por lo que tuvimos que ir al segundo-Rin-chan, parece que tampoco está aquí-Detuve mi caminar y mire a mi amiga.

-Kayo-chin ese salón está abierto-Rin-chan me señalo el salón que estaba al final del pasillo-Nos dirigimos hacia esa aula y al llegar nos detuvimos. Habíamos escuchado unas voces…

FIN HANAYO POV

- _Imagino que consiguió un montón de admiradoras…_ -Hanayo y Rin se apoyaron en la pared de aquel salón, escuchando atentamente a la joven que hablaba.

- _No, para nada…-_ Kayo-chin me parece que aquí no está el conserje-Susurro Rin

 _-Yo creo que sí, después de todo Ayase-sensei es muy atractiva-_ R-Rin-chan creo que deberíamos irnos-Hanayo sentía su cara arder.

-woa, entonces quién está allí es la nueva profesora pero… ¿Quién está con ella?-Rin se acercó a la puerta, asomó su cabeza y miró a la pelimorada.

-R-Rin-chan, n-no mires-Hanayo se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

- _Y me lo pareces aún más cuando te sonrojas-_ ¡Kyaaa!- Hanayo dejo escapar un pequeño grito que fue silenciado por sus manos- Parece que es una estudiante de tercero, Kayo-chin mirala.-Hanayo dudó por un momento pero luego se acercó y miró a ambas chicas- E-Están demasiado cerca…

-Se está acercando aún más… ¡¿La va a besar?!- Exclamó Rin

-¡Oh por Dios!- La nariz de Hanayo comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡K-Kayo-chin!, ¡¿Estás bien?!- Pregunto preocupada la pelinaranja.

-R-Rin-chan-Hanayo se tapó la nariz con sus manos- V-vámonos de aquí.

-Ayase-sensei…-Ambas chicas salieron corriendo con dirección hacia el primer piso pero para su mala suerte en el camino se encontraron con Umi.

-¡Sonoda-sensei!- Gritaron las estudiantes.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

 **[…]**

-Ayase-sensei…

Nozomi estaba a punto de besar a Eli pero la rubia se levantó alarmada de su asiento y dirigió su vista al pasillo- Escuche unos pasos…-Dijo la rusa-Miró a la pelimorada quien observaba asustada al mismo lugar que lo hacia la rubia hace unos segundos.

-Alguien nos vio…-Eli tomó su bolso y salió del salón. Nozomi al ver a Eli salir, la siguió. Corrieron en busca de quien las habia visto llegando hasta el primer piso donde escucharon a unas chicas gritar el nombre de Umi.

-¡Sonoda-sensei!

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto Umi

-¡Umi!-Gritó Eli-Rin y Hanayo se sobresaltaron ante la presencia de la rubia

-¿Eli?, ¿Que sucede?

-¡¿Quiénes son ellas?!-Preguntó Eli

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-Habló la peliazul

-¡K-Koizumi Hanayo!

-¡Hoshizora Rin!

Eli y Nozomi se acercaron a Umi. La pelinaranja y su amiga las seguian con la mirada.

-Y bien, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?, se supone que deberían estar de camino a sus casas.

Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a relatarle a Umi el por qué aún estaban en el instituto. La joven sensei y las demás sólo se limitaron a escucharlas, cuando llegaron a la parte donde fueron a buscar al conserje no mencionaron que habían visto a Eli y a Nozomi.

-Y, ¿Por qué estaban corriendo por el pasillo?-Volvió a preguntar la peliazul

Hanayo y Rin se miraron. Parecía que ninguna de las dos quería contestar. Hasta que finalmente Hanayo fue quien decidió hablar- L-Lo hicimos porque…-Ya es suficiente….-Intervino Eli-Déjalas ir Umi.

-¡Espera a que terminen de explicar lo que sucedió, Eli!- Regaño Umi a la rubia.

-¡Sonoda-sensei! Lo que pasó fue…-Esta vez habló Rin-¡Hoshizora-san!-La interrumpió Nozomi

-Umi, mañana hablaré con Uchida-san para verificar si ellas dicen la verdad. Lo demás ya no tiene importancia, ahora sólo déjalas irse a sus casas.

-…

-Está bien, pueden retirarse...-Hanayo y Rin no dijeron ni una palabra pero tampoco se movieron de su lugar.

-Por favor, obedezcan a Sonoda-san-Pidió Eli-Las estudiantes le entregaron la llave del salón a Umi y se alejaron.

-Nosotras también deberíamos irnos…-Dijo la peliazul

-Sonoda-sensei…

-¿Si?

-Yo… Antes de irme necesito hablar con Ayase-sensei.

-¿Es urgente?

-Sí...

-De acuerdo, entonces las dejaré para que hablen…-Umi se retiró de aquel lugar.

-Ayase-sensei…-Eli no respondió-De hecho ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

-Mañana temprano hablaré con ellas, ¡estoy segura de que esto se va a solucionar!…

-¡No!- dijo molesta la rubia- ¡No intervengas en esto!

-Pero Sensei fue por mi culpa que….-Yo me encargaré de todo-La interrumpió Eli-Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ayase-sensei…-Susurro la pelimorada- Eli volvió el rostro y miro fríamente a Nozomi- Lo único que voy a pedirte es que te alejes de mí.


End file.
